


In the Mood to cause Troubles

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haven Advent Calendar 2017, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, prankster Duke Crocker, threegulls friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Today I was supposed to post a mixed media entry and technology refused to play well with me. Frustrated, I decided to instead post a short ficlet of our Three Gulls hard at work not doing much but getting ready for Christmas...





	In the Mood to cause Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the 2017 Haven Advent Calendar project for the prompt "In the mood to cause troubles"

_**In the mood to cause Troubles by SbS** _

 

It’s the first weekend of December and snow is slowly falling and blanketing the town in a white wintery coat…

Duke: Silver sucks  
Audrey: I think it gives you a distinctive look Duke!  
Nathan: Why? You are so powerful with it…  
Duke: I meant the eyes Audrey, but thanks!  
Audrey: I find you handsome with them too!  
Nathan: Duke? What brought this up?  
(radio silence)

***      ***      ***

Duke: Got into another bout with Sasquatch  
Nathan: I thought we taught you better man! You don’t need to take your personal brand of speed with him, just call us.  
Audrey: Honestly? But… We’re friends now!  
Duke: Speak for yourself Audrey, he was asking for it!  
Nathan: Duke? Do you need help?  
(radio silence)

***      ***      ***

Nathan: Audrey? Are you at the Gull?  
Audrey: Upstairs. Decorating.  
Nathan: Duke is not there I assume?  
(radio silence)

Audrey: I went downstairs, he is nowhere to be found. You?  
Nathan: done with Rosemary. Was going to stop at the station.  
Audrey: I’ll try to call him. Will keep you posted.  
(radio silence)

Audrey: He is not answering. Got Dwight though…  
Nathan: And???  
Audrey: With the doc now… Promising full on retribution…

*** *** ***

Duke: Hey guys, any of you in town? I need a ride!  
Nathan: Where’s your car Duke?  
Duke: Did I mention how much I hate the police and most authority figures?  
Audrey: Can’t be true, you love us!  
Duke: The new Chief impounded it Nate, please do something…  
Nathan: Really? Where the heck were you parked?  
Duke: You gonna pick me up or what?  
Audrey: Talked to Dwight. by the way Duke…  
Duke: Don’t believe a word he says luv.  
Nathan: I’ll get you… And then we’ll talk!  
Duke: Huh, Audrey, can’t you pick me up instead? Nate seems… irritated…  
Audrey: Nathan is in town… I’m not, so behave!  
Duke: Oops… A bit late for that…  
(radio silence)

***      ***      ***

Nathan: Audrey, you have to see this! I’m texting you a video clip of it.  
Audrey: How did this happen?  
Nathan: How would I know?  
(radio silence)

*** *** ***

Nathan: Duke, come down!  
Duke: Only if you are going to be nice.  
Nathan: I’m not Santa… Will you please get into the car, it’s freezing out there.  
Duke: How would you know? I say… It’s the perfect temperature!  
Nathan: I swear to you, I’ll count up to three and if you’re not in this car by then, you get to eat pancakes every freaking morning for the rest of the month!  
(radio silence)

Nathan: One…  
Duke: Wait, you can’t start to count now!  
Nathan: Two…  
Duke: Okay, okay, I’m coming…  
Nathan: Thr…  
(The passenger side door opens)  
"Sheesh, I’m here already, don’t get your panties in a twist Detective Wuornos!"

Nathan gives him a pointed look, travelling up and down the visible parts of Duke’s body, confirming he was not bleeding or seriously hurt, before silently turning to face the road and setting the Bronco to drive.

"C’mon Nate, you’re not gonna talk?"

Nathan doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry… The things Duke does sometimes!

Thankfully they were almost at the Gull and Parker could take over...

**Author's Note:**

> I have the back story ready in mind for another prompt day, I hope you enjoyed this though :)


End file.
